Weaponized Children
by FantasticallyAmused
Summary: Eight God's and Goddesses have prepared for a horrible tragedy to happen in time, so to save the world from it, they paired up and created four 'weapons' who will grow up in the human world, each with special powers. These four, when the time comes, will be the ones who save all of humanity. Not a great summary, but still, what can I say? Rated T for language, may change though.
1. It's All Greek To Me

**AN: Hellooo! So this is the first story I've written in a long time on here. So I hope you like it! Please R&R and excuse any mistakes or historical differences. **

* * *

Ch. 1 It's All Greek To Me

Greece- Long time ago

"She's the daughter of Aphrodite."

"No she's not. She's just simply... that beautiful."

"She's not going to take your hand in marriage, so you may as well give up!"

The two men argued as they made their way up to the Goddess of Love's temple, where the Keeper, Sabine, lived. Sabine was rumored to be the daughter of Aphrodite herself, but people pushed it away, refusing to believe it. Some also say she was the daughter of Ares as well.

"Sabine, are you here?" The man asked, looking into the pillars. His eyes laid on the white and golden marble that surrounded the 7 foot statue of Aphrodite. A smaller statue of Ares stood in the corner. The candles that were placed at the foot of the Goddess suddenly lit up.

"Who's there, and why?" A feminine voice called out from the dark corner. The girl walked towards the men, giving one of them a very nervous feeling.

"Sabine, it's me, Kyne." The man said.

The brunette beauty approached them, gazing at the man who she knows will propose. "Why are you here?"

He held up a small, brass ring, "I've come for your hand in mar-"

"No." She said, before he could finish the statement.

He looked into her golden eyes, and nodded, "I understand." He put the ring away, "I'll leave your presence now."

Sabine simply smiled as the men left. "Oh mother, when will I find the right suitor?"

_"You'll know when you meet him. I've always told you that. Be patient, my daughter." _Aphrodite spoke to Sabine, only in her head.

Sabine sat on her chair. "I'm stuck in this temple day in and day out." She leaned over and grabbed an apple, "I want adventure."

_"The daughter of Ares will one day find adventure!" _Ares bellowed, _"But like your mother says, be patient. for 24 years, you've been here. You'll have to wait much longer until the day we created you for comes."_

"I feel like it never will." Sabine muttered.

_"We hear everything."_ Ares said.

"I know." She stood up, her golden toga falling to her feet. "I just feel like running."

Sabine looked out the pillars and saw a girl, with two men behind her, running to the temple. "Marnine! Carson! Jason!" She cried, "What's wrong?" They were out of breath, and looked troubled.

"The town..." Jason took a long breath, "Someone is looking for you."

Sabine looked into the town, far below them, and saw a small fire that started. "Who?"

"Someone named Nerissa!" Marnine answered. "Come, we must hide you!" She reached for Sabine's hand, but the girl pulled away.

"No, if she's looking for me, then I will respond. Come with me." Sabine walked back to the room and grabbed her necklace, and put it on. "For good luck."

_"And power." _Ares added.

They traveled to the town together and were greeted by a burst of flames. Sabine raised her hand, and the flames simmered.

"How'd you do that?" Jason asked.

Sabine glanced at him, and pointed to her necklace, "This, given to me by my parents, gives me the power to control fire and minds." She smiled, "It's how I get many men to walk away whenever they propose."

"That's so cruel." Marnine retorted.

"I do it so they don't put up a fight, or get even more hurt." Sabine said, turning on her heel to face her friend, "Unlike you, who just disappears when a suitor arrives." Marnine couldn't respond, "I know, you're the daughter of Artemis. You blend into the darkness."

"What else do you know?" Carson asked.

"That you're the son of Zeus and Hera. You've been given the power to control the earth and move things. And Jason is the son of Athena and Poseidon, who can pick up very heavy items, and controls ice."

Jason smiled, "Impressive." He remarked, "You certainly know us."

Sabine nodded, "I'm sure you've done your research. The son of Athena would disappoint if he hasn't."

Jason just glanced at her, taking in her beauty, and nodded. Before he could say anything, a female approached them.

"Ah, Sabine, it's so great that you would come see me, instead of hiding." A golden haired woman said. She walked around them to face Sabine. "It's been too long."

Sabine glared at her, "I don't even know you."

"Oh, but you do." She got very close to the girl, and placed her hand on her cheek, "Your mother never mentioned me?"

"Why would she?" Sabine said, slapping Nerissa's hand away. "What does she have to do with you?"

Nerissa sighed, "Your mother rejected my father, Narcissus."

"What's that have to do with me?"

"You shouldn't be around. Besides, no one ever rejects my father."

Jason stepped up, "You were created out of anger." He placed a hand on Sabine's shoulder, "Leave Sabine alone, and go about your own business."

Nerissa became angry, "Well you see, she _is_ my business. I'm here to destroy her!" She raised a hand, and swung it to her right, as she did, Jason was thrown into a barrel of fruit.

"Jason!" Sabine cried out, she began to run to him, but got thrown into a fiery building.

"If you control fire, then you'll be fine here!" Nerissa screamed. Sabine slowly stood up, her hair, falling into her eyes. She walked through the flames, her hand balled into a fist, and covered in the fire.

"You won't be able to defeat me so easily." Sabine said. She began throwing balls of fire at the evil woman, while Nerissa threw blasts of light energy.

Sabine slowly became weary, and fell to her knees. Never has she ever used her powers to this extent.


	2. All Greek pt 2

Nerissa walked up, and held her hands over the girl's head. "This is the end of you." But as she struck, Jason jumped in front, taking the hit for her.

"No!" Sabine screamed, and he fell to the ground. Carson struck from the side, creating vines that wrapped around Nerissa's wrists and ankles. She pulled Jason away, and stood up.

"Wait," Jason grabbed her wrist, "Be careful. She's dangerous."

"So am I." Sabine responded. He let her go, and she turned towards Nerissa, who was still held by the vines. "You won't hurt anyone else."

"Except you." The woman said, with a snarl. She created balls of light and shot them at Marnine and Carson, and the vines broke. She lunged at Sabine, and pressed her against the wall. The building began to break apart, the fire spreading rapidly. "Sabine, daughter of Aphrodite. Daughter of Ares. You will be eliminated."

Sabine and Nerissa struck each other at the same time, creating a blast of white and orange light. Sabine felt the wall behind her fall apart, and the blast threw her backwards, into a garden, where all the flowers were burnt.

She heard someone walk up to her, and kneel down. The voice who called her name was fading.

_"You shouldn't have tried to fight her." _Aphrodite told her.

"Sabine! Wake up!" A girls voice called for her.

_"It's much too late now."_ Ares said. _"We can't save you."_

The human world began to fade from Sabine. The pain she felt from the blast. _I'm not immortal. _She thought. _I'm dying. I don't want to die. But maybe I'll be able to see mother. _

"She won't wake up!"..."Nerissa's missing!"...

...

"Mama, I'm cold."

"Only for a little bit longer, my sweet." Aphrodite turned and glanced at her daughter. "He's on his deathbed now."

"Jason's dying?" Sabine walked to the orb her mother used to look into the human world. "He's so young."

Aphrodite knew that her daughter would have to return to the human world. Her and Ares couldn't create a immortal weapon, but they were able to give her the power of being able to be reborn. But after her first life, she would have no memory of being the daughter of Gods. She'll, on her own, will have to re-discover her powers, and her fate. Unfortunately, Nerissa was immortal, and once she discovers that Sabine is alive again, she'll stop at nothing to kill her, again.

"In a few years, you'll be reborn." Aphrodite told Sabine. "You won't remember a thing of this life, or the past. If you die, you'll be reborn once again. And you'll have to remember everything from the scraps your given."

"But I don't want to forget. I want to be able to remember you and Father."

Ares stepped in, "When you come of age, and you're aware of your abilities, we will come to you. We will talk to you, but you cannot know of those past lives. They are dangerous. Your mind could become clouded, and you'll become mad."

Sabine nodded. "I understand."

"You'll always have this." Aphrodite showed her the necklace, with the symbols of Ares and Aphrodite on it. "This will hold your powers, and as long as you always have this, you'll be able to use them." Sabine took the necklace and held on to it, a tear rolling down her cheek.

A few human years later, it was time. "Are you ready?" Aphrodite asked.

Sabine looked into the orb. Her future companions were already born, and still very young. "Yes. I am ready."

Ares and Aphrodite looked at their creation, and used their powers to send her to the human world. She became a human baby, and was placed in a basket, where soon, a human would find her, and take care of her. Aphrodite felt a tear fall as she watched her daughter through the orb.

"They'll watch each other." A man said from behind her. Aphrodite turned, to see the God of Gods in her doorway. "But in the meantime, we need a meeting."

Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Ares, and Aphrodite sat at the same table as Zeus and Hera. They were waiting for a few other Gods to join them. Soon, Hades, Hermes, and Demeter walked in.

Hermes gave Zeus a scroll. He unrolled it, and read it, before speaking.

"The Prophecy has proclaimed that humanity will end in the Two Thousandth Millennium, but the exact year and date is a mystery." Zeus said.

"Who are these enemies we need to be aware of?" Demeter questioned.

"Narcissus's daughter, Nerissa, is one." Ares answered, "She attacked our weapon, killing her, many human years ago. She's a powerful girl."

"And your weapon will only get more powerful as the Reincarnations continue." Athena said. "The more they die, and are reborn, the stronger they become." She stood up, "But we need to remember one thing, they are not our children." She looked at Aphrodite, "They are our weapons. They were created to save humanity, and die."


	3. The Red Room

**Here's Chapter threeeee! Enjoy.**

* * *

Ch. 3 The Red Room.

Present Day, United States.

"The girl has been here for four months. She's shown no signs of powers. Is she really the girl who killed that boy?"

Sabrina heard the voices outside her door. They were talking about her. Why?

"She couldn't be." A second voice piped up. It was two men. She crawled her way to the door, and pressed her ears against the cold, red metal. It was the only thing in the room that wasn't plushy. "The girl is not dangerous."

"Yes she is." A third voice, one that just by those three words, sounded cold, cruel, and angry. "The reports from her family say she's as dangerous as the reports from the crime scene say. She will not get out of that room. She will not be released. Unless it's for her death."

Sabrina frowned. Her own family. Well could she call them that? When she was fourteen, they kicked her out, claiming that she was too dangerous to stay. Five long years later, she's in a place above prison. The Red Room. Everything in the room was red. The wall to wall to floor to ceiling plush, as they would be in an asylum. Sabrina was free to move. She crawled back to her corner and curled up. She could easily use her powers to get out, they weren't taken from her. But one thing held her back. They took her necklace. It's her only key to the past. She had no idea where it was.

She didn't have a window in her room. So she stared at the red walls until she felt her mind turn to mush. For nearly five months, she's been doing the same. Staring at red. Staring at red while eating the scraps they give her. She ate more while she was homeless. She also got a change of clothes, and a sponge with little water in a bucket. No razors, no scissors, no sharp objects. They didn't want her to kill herself. But she's not weak, nor does she want to die. Yet.

Softly she began to sing to herself, calming her mind, and at the same time, entertaining herself. *

"The red little flame burns bright in the night," She laid down on the plush and continued, "Giving hope to the child of light."

"She's singing again." Someone called. "It's the same song."

"'Come with me', it calls to her, 'come and see, the end of time,'" Sabrina closed her eyes and smiled.

"She's insane, ignore her." The guard said, "She always sings."

Sabrina continued, "It's time to light the world on fire, showing them what can really be done. Those who run will be frozen, and others lost in darkness."

She stopped when it all went quiet. Rolling onto her stomach, she glanced at the door. She didn't hear the usual footsteps that guarded her room. "What's going on?"

Just then, the alarm went off. "Code: Green, Intruder Alert. Code: Green. All Guards to the Red Floor." It repeated those words over and over. Sabrina sat in the corner waiting for it to end. She began to hear screams of pain from beyond her door.

Then silence. Sabrina slowly crawled towards the door, pushing reddish hair out of her eyes. As she got closer, footsteps approached the metal door, and she heard someone hitting it. Suddenly the room became very cold, and the door burst open, flying past her. She put her arm up to protect her face. Fluffy, white stuffing from the walls fell and floated everywhere. Sabrina lowered her arm, to see a man, who looked her age, standing in the doorway. He looked around, then his eyes fell on her.

"Are you Sabrina White? Because if not, I may have let loose the wrong person." He said.

"Who are you?" She asked. Slowly she stood up, and faced him.

"My name is Jason, and I'm here to get you out of here." He grabbed her hand, "Is there anything you need?"

She nodded, "Yes, they took my necklace. I need it back." She didn't think twice about leaving with him, she just wanted her necklace and to get out. And now was her chance.

She saw a door labeled "Prisoner Belongings" And turned the knob, but it didn't open.

"Let me." Jason walked up and kicked the door in without ease. She walked in, and looked for her name. "They put all my things in a box,- Ah! Here it is." She grabbed the whole box and opened it, grabbing her necklace and the clothes she had worn when they locked her up. Jason grabbed the shoes and they ran out of there. Sabrina stopped short when she saw the carnage Jason had caused in the main lobby.

"Let's go!" Jason said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the door. He had a car waiting on the side, and they jumped in. Quickly, he peeled off, leaving marks in the ground. The sirens rang loudly in their ears, alerting other guards and reinforcements, but Jason managed to avoid any of them.

Half an hour later, they arrived at their destination. It was an abandoned school. "This is where I live. You too."

Sabrina got out the car, and walked behind him. The building was clearly in bad shape to stand by, let alone live in. "Why did you save me?" She asked.

"Let's get you some food, a change of clothes, and I'll explain everything. Trust me. That's all you need to do is trust me." He smiled and led her into the building. He showed her around, giving her a small tour. "Pick whichever room you want. Except for that one. It's mine." She nodded, clutching her belongings to her chest.

She finally decided on an old science looking room. Broken beakers sat in a corner, while desks were scattered. She set her stuff down, and pushed things around, and made room for a place to sleep.

"Here," The voice made her jump, Jason laughed, "Sorry, thought you may have heard my footsteps." He held a few blankets.

"It's fine," Sabrina had her hand to her chest, "I'm just on edge right now." She took the blankets, "No pillow?"

"Can't find any. Come with me, I have some food ready." She followed Jason into a huge room, "This used to be the cafeteria." He grabbed a can and using a knife, he pried it open. "I hope you like uncooked corn."

Sabrina took the can, "It's fine." She removed the paper wrapping, "It's a good thing I'm here." She held the can in one hand, and began to heat the food. "I'm a walking microwave."

Jason laughed, "I guess you trust me enough to show me your powers."

"Well somehow, you were able to break down that door," Sabrina said, grabbing a plastic fork, "And I know that that door weighed a lot. You must be able to move things, or have super strength."

He nodded, "Yepp. That's me. Mr. Superman. But I have to know something about you, aside from being a microwave," He got closer, "Were you in the Red Room because you killed someone with your powers?"

She stopped mid-scoop, and glared at him, "That information was only given to very few people. How do you know?"

"I got a message, I don't know who sent it, but they said they'd help me build an army."

"Are you collecting Mutants? Are we your J-Men?" Sabrina asked.

He stared at her, "No." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here, just read this."

Sabrina unfolded the paper, and began reading.

_"Jason, (Leader)_

_Your world is very much at stake. And I know how to save it. Follow these letters, and you'll be strong enough.  
I hope by the time you've gotten this letter, you'll have discovered your powers. If not, well, congratulations. See the enclosed note for information on that.  
There are three others like you.  
Strong.  
Dangerous.  
Stealthy._

_You must find them._

_I will give you the location of them all, but one at a time. Here's the first.  
Look at the map I sent along with this.  
Your first ally will be named Sabrina White. She is located in the Red Room, it's a not very well known prison. It's worse than prison.  
She's there because she's killed someone, using her powers. So they consider her to be dangerous. So should you.  
Break her out of the Red Room, and bring her with you._

_These people are your army. You will fight alongside these three, and if you're strong enough, you'll win._

_Good Luck."_

**So hoped you liked that one, trust me, it's going to get better. **

*** So this means that when you read the song, think of the song from Hocus Pocus, in that melody. (come little children, blah blaaah blah blah blahhhh)**


	4. Questions Answered

**Here's chapter 4! Sorry it takes so long! Please review, and all that jazz!**

Ch. 4 Questions Answered

"So you're to build an army?" Sabrina asked. "And I'm a part of this army, because this person told you so?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah, it's a lot to take in. My turn for a question. Did you, or did you not, kill someone using your powers?"

Sabrina looked down, and nodded, "Yes. It's true."

"How?"

She sighed, and put the food down, "About six months ago, I was dating this boy, we were only together for about a month before the incident. He wanted me to give into having sex with him, which I always refused. One night, he got mad, and tried to rape me. He got as far as ripping my shirt open before I lit him up. When his burnt body hit the ground, I took what I could, and ran. Someone saw me do it, a friend of his, and turned me in. I was on the run for a month before they caught me. This friend was obviously going to be against me, so the feds took his side, forced me to show them my powers, and locked me up."

Jason didn't respond, "They considered you dangerous?"

"I am dangerous! My parents disowned me because they're scared of me!" Sabrina dropped her fork and ran both hands through her hair. "My own parents." She looked at Jason, "My brother was seven at the time, and who knows what bullshit they fed him." She didn't cry, not anymore, but she was still angry. "It's been six years, and I haven't seen them since."

"Well you'll be a hero whenever we save the world."

"What are we supposed to fight? What's the big threat?" Sabrina asked, getting back to her corn.

Jason shrugged, "I know as much as you do." He opened up a can and handed it to Sabrina, "Do you mind?"

She smiled, "No, here." She heated it up, and gave it back, "So what now?"

"We wait for the next letter."

The next morning, Sabrina woke up, temporarily forgetting she was no longer in the Red Room. One hand brushed her hair out of her eyes, while the other was wrapped around her necklace.

She sat up, and was blinded by the light entering the room. The sun. It had been months since she'd seen it. The same with the moon. She stood up, the long t-shirt Jason had given her fell to her mid thigh. She grabbed some shorts and shoved them on.

Jason was in the cafeteria when she walked in. "Hey." He said. "I need to tell you a few things."

"O-kay." She dragged out the word as she sat down across from the boy. "What's up?"

He put a few papers on the table. "I received another letter, but this was attached to it."

She looked at the papers, then gasped. One was a poster with pictures of her and Jason. It was a wanted poster, claiming that the police and guards are looking for them. "They're trying to catch us."

Jason nodded, and opened up the letter, "Listen," He began to read out loud.

"Leader, You've found your first ally, but you've lead a trail of breadcrumbs. Luckily, they don't have much to go on. Your next ally is named Carson Halestrom. He is currently in trouble with the law, and on the run. He's been running and hiding for two months. His most recent location was an old motel on the other side of town. Find him, and bring him with you."

"Pretty straight forward." Sabrina said. "When do we leave?"

"We? No. I leave tonight. You're going to wait here." Jason said.

"Why?" Sabrina glared at him.

"Look at the poster, you are wanted."

"So are you!"

Jason looked at the picture, "See the difference between the pictures? Yours is clear, mine isn't. If you're spotted, you'll get hauled away again. I don't want to save you twice."

Sabrina continued to glare, "I don't want to stay here by myself. I've been by myself for five months."

"I won't be long," Jason put his hand on hers, "I promise."

"If you're our leader, you better stick to that promise." Sabrina said, pulling her hand back. She stood up, and headed back to her room. She managed to set up a table and a chair, and sat down, staring out the window.

An hour later, Jason walked in, "Hey, I have a question."

"What?"

"What is so important about your necklace?"

She looked over at him. "When I was found, my parents said I was wearing this. It's the only link to my past. I need this."

"You were found?"

She nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Jason glanced at her, "I was found too. Along with my sister." Sabrina stared at him, as he continued, "My parents said they found me and my sister in the forest. They used to go camping, but when they found us, they stopped."

"Mine found me under a bridge." Sabrina said, "This is strange." She looked down at her necklace. It was a golden necklace, with the female and male symbols, they were intertwined, with a heart and an arrow where the circles overlapped. "I know what the symbols are, but I want to know why I have them."

"Have you ever asked anyone?"

Sabrina shook her head, "No, I haven't. I wouldn't know who to ask."

Jason looked out the window. "Well when I get back with this new guy, we'll talk about it then." He glanced at her, "I'm going to get stuff together." He left her alone, she listened to his footsteps fade away.

Later, Jason left, and Sabrina began to explore the school. She walked the empty, dusty, and cobwebbed halls. Some rooms were empty, some had the old desks and chairs in them. The halls became darker, so she conjured up a fireball that floated in front of her as she walked. Memories of being in school came to her as she glanced into the rooms. She only made it to freshman year before being kicked out. But the memories were not good. She pushed them aside as she stepped into the library.

Everything was coated in twelve layers of dust. Except for one book. It sat on the front desk, clean. Sabrina picked it up, brushing off dust that clung to its sides, and read the front cover. "Greek Mythology"

It was the only thing in the room that has been touched recently. She held it to her chest, and walked to a table, and chair, and after dusting it, she sat down. "This must be important. Jason must have read it." She flipped open to the first page.

"Aphrodite [Ah-fro-die-tee] Goddess of love, beauty, pleasure and procreation." It went on to discuss her birth, life, marriage, and children. "The symbol of Aphrodite is one that is usually associated with women." A picture of the symbol appeared below the paragraph. Sabrina looked at her necklace, and noticed half of it looked like that. "How have I never noticed that?" She muttered. She flipped to the next page, and saw Apollo.

Then Ares. "Ares is the God of war, courage, and bloodlust." After describing him, the symbol appeared below. As she went to pull off her necklace, the book fell to the floor, open. On the open page, was the same charm her necklace held. She stared at the page, dropping her necklace. "How...?"

She grabbed the book and ran to her room. Flipping back to the page her necklace was on, she began to read it. "Aphrodite and Ares were in love with each other. They had affairs. The symbol of their love is below." Sabrina became even more confused.

"I need air." She said, shutting the book. She stood up, and headed towards the big doors. A cool breeze hit her as she stepped out. A broken swing set sat in one corner, and paved ground covered most of the gated area. A break in the gate led to the woods. Sabrina began to walk towards them, holding her necklace until it hurt her hand. The chain fell around her wrist, wafting in the wind. The moon glowed down on her as she walked further into the forest.

"Well isn't this a surprise." Sabrina heard a voice, and she spun on her heels. "Over here, princess."

"Who's there?!" Sabrina called out, spinning around.

"Oh, it's always nice to meet you again. And again. And again." The disembodied voice taunted. "Princess, look up."

Sabrina did as the voice said, and saw a woman in the trees. "Who are you?"

"It usually makes me sad that you don't remember me."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's been about twenty five years, and you're just as precious as always."

"I'm only twenty." Sabrina corrected. What was this woman talking about? "_Who_ are you?"

"I'm Nerissa, nice to meet you." She said, with a snarl on her face.

* * *

So it'll begin to pick up, I promise.


End file.
